An Unkindness Of Ravens
by Goddess Of Sins
Summary: What happens when Raven loses her friends and is forced to jump demensions? Now trained as an Ninja assasin and found by Team 7 will she be able to trust people again and have friends? and whats with the way she cant control her emotions around a certain well loved Raven haired Boy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I know I should be writing my other story on Naruto/Raven but I had major writers block but I went away and got insperation I just have to write it up but anyway: I was determained to write a Sasuke/Raven fanfic because there is absouluty NONE! I know how long I looke for this pairing -.-'' So I ended up making my own Hope you enjoy! Please R&R and also think about writing your own story for this pairing cause I acctually find them a good match. :D

'_Thoughts'_

Places/Who's P.O.V

"Talking"

Also note: When reviewing I thank you for when you tell me I mis-spell something but when it comes to things such as the word colour-color remember I'm Australian so we spell some things differently, othere then that I'm good. Enjoy.

An Unkindness Of Ravens 

Raven's P.O.V

Darkness...it was everywhere. All I could hear was myself, however, other sounds such as birds, rushing water and light foot steps were what caught my attention as my eyes flew open, ignoring thepain ripping through my body. I startedto run away from the sound as I come to a river were I could no longer hear the soft sound of shoes against the earth. I finally relaxed enought to turn my attention to the area. It appeared I'd fallen into a forest, large, think trees covered everywhere looking like they went on forever. I moved closer to the river where there weren't so many trees with extreme caution. _'All those lessons finally starting to pay off' _I forced a scoff down as I kept observing the area. Blue skys with a few white fluffy clouds, greened gropund with wildlife here and there.

I walked and kneeled down at the crystal clear river still keeping on high alert. _'No point in being caught just because I let my defences down, no matter what they think I'm better then that!' _ I shook my head to get my thoughts away from **them**. As I kneeled down I noticed I was much shorter than before. _'Jumping dimensions can cause small things like this, I must look younger now as well...' _my thoughts were shaddered as I looked in the river at my reflection indeed I was younger, mabye 11-12, not just that but my skin was a creamy white...it wasn't that disgusting grey I was so used to. I then looked down at what I was wearing as a cold burst of wind caused me to shiver. I opened my black, tattered, bloody cloak and sighed in relef I was still in my long black tights with studded belts crossing over each other, myblack grud tie-up boots and my black sleeveless top...Yet I was covered in my, and a few other peoples, blood and they were torn serverly. I took some water from thr river and washed my now creamy coloured skin to see if the scars had healed yet by my magic, thank god they did. _'Eww...my hairs covered in blood. Great.' _ I rolled onto my back so I could still see if someone tired to attack me as I layed my hair in the cool water letting the blood, dirt and sweat untangle ftom it. I wringed my black hair out. I had changed its colour, yet still kept a few purple streaks underneath, after rthe betrayal of my **'friends'**. _'Heh, bunch of low lives, attack thier friend over something I have no control over.' _I had given up blaming myself "that it was my fault they didnt like me anymore..."HAH, yeah right, they are to blame not me.

~FlashBack~

It had been a week since the defeat of Trigon and I was sitting in my room. I walked out to get a cup of my delicious herbal tea as I heared them talking with each other in hushed whispers. I paused as I heard my name, with the help of my demonic hearing, and went through the wall into the shadows, with the help of my powers, as to not let them relise my presence. They were talking about the'incedent' with Trigon s I excpted they would. I mean seriously how would you be able to defeat and interdementional demon and not want to talk about it., but what percifically they were talking about is what caused my heart to shadder into a millon colde unhealable pieces.

"She can't stay with us. She is a demon, just like her father. She is dangerous." Robin. The man that had stuck with me and had went to hell, literally, to find me. I actually haboured feelings for him now that I was able to feel without things blowing up..._What a fool I was.'_

"All those who agree to kick Raven off the team say 'I'"

"I" Starfire my only close girlfriend...or ex-girlfriend.

"I" BeastBoy the thorn in my side as times but like a little brother.

"I" Cyborg...my big brother thought I was a monster...that hurt more then Robins words ever will. I decided to make my presance known.

"Hey guys, what's up?" _'besides stabbing me in the back'_ I fought back a glare as I made my tea and sat down.

"Raven we need to talk. You are as dangerous as your father so we are cutting you from the team, from now one you will be classified as a criminal that will be hunted down at first sight." _'That hurt Robin, that hurt a lot.' _ To be able to say it without emotion in his voice or a spark of sadness in any of their eyes...it was like having your shaddered heart pieces being taken from you only to be stabbed by them in our own back. "Goodbye."

I ran. I ran as far as I could and ended up at the door step of an elder man. He looked Japanese from his narrowed eye as he picked me up and brought me in. Never would I have beleived he would be the one to change my life.

~End FlashBack~

I felt tears trying to break down my cheeks but I wouldn't let them. They made thier desision and I have to deal with it. I'm Raven for christ sake. A well trained magic using ninja assasin. I shook my fead to get rid of the memory and the faces as the after affect of the scars took hold as I heard soft murmuring and the footsteps again. My vision was beginning to fade as I saw four people come out of the forest, I could only see blures so I couldn't see them in full detail, one looked female with bright pink hair _'!?'_ the othes all male. One with greyish-silverish hai, another with an orange jumpsuit thing with blonde hair and the last a black-blue haired boy. I took out one of my kunai and half-heartedly through it at the blonde as my vision completely blacked out and I fell unconsious.

Sasuke P.O.V

'_Would they ever shut up!? Thier like an old married couple that just find things about the other that annoy them. Well at least she isn't focused on me at this point in time' _ I shivered at the thought of her hugging me telling me that we would be together without being disrupted by "Ino-pig". I sighed as we kept walking when all of a sudden Sakura was by my side clinging to my arm like it was her life line whilst I was losing feeling to it.

"Sasuke-san what's a matter?" her bright eyes peered though her half-lid eyes as she poked out her bottom lip trying _'and failing'_ to look "sexy". I just shook her off while I kept walking as my mind offered me _'annoying'_. All of a sudden I fell a massive amount of chakra being used. I looked to Kakashi-sensei to see if he felt it too, by the way his eye was narrowed he did and so did the other to that had finally stopped bickering. We raced towards it, as we slowed down to not alert the person we seen them on the ground but suddenly take off in the blink of an eye./ We kept walking slowly incase this person had any friends, or enermies by the state of thier appearance.

Kakashi told us to start serching incase its an intruder or something. So we started looking and I headed to the river were we seen the bushes russling we they took off. Sakura turned and started following me as Naruto followed her then Kakashi-san followed his students having no choice in the matter. As we walked closer Sakura started asking things such as 'Who are they?', 'Are they an enermy' and 'Is it a guy or girl?' I shook my head thinking _'Dose she ever shut up!?..Wait this is Sakura...no she dosn't._' I closed my eyes as Naruto joined her when we were so close to actually see the person was wrapped in a black tattered, blooded cloak when suddenly they shoot up again as they heard us. Rhe mystery person grabbed a kunai even though it looked like they could only just hold themselves up.

Suddenly the kunai was travelling at Naruto as he caught it, just, the person collapsed into unconsiousness. The two annoyingly loud ninja's walked to the person while we and sensei stood on high alert until we rached the person a found they were trully unconsious. Sakura gasped with wide eyes to see the person was a girl probly the same age but was covered in blood yet didn't have any cuts on her face. _'So she must have a few under that cloak.'_ Kakashi-san picked her up as we ran back to Konoha to get her to a hopital.

I stayed outside as Sakura and sensei went in with the girl, Naruto just looked at the door mumbling about who the girl was and she got here. _'How did she get there? And how did she get beaten so badly? Akatsuki come to mind but they would have killed her right? And what would they possibly want with her? No that can't be it, but what?' _ my thoughts were disrupted as Kakashi said she would be fine and that they would be able to talk to her later if she wasn't a spy or something. For some reason this girl was interesting to me...a complete mystery noone knew anything about.

Raven P.O.V

The darkness was finally beginning to subside as my eyes began to flicker open but immediantly closed from the brightness of the room and the door knob turning. _'thier checking on me.' _ I pretened to still be sleeping as the man moved around. I knew it was a man because he had such heavy fot steps. Finally he came by the bed as whe went to gab my arm,probably checking for my pulse, I grabbed his and flipped us over so his arm's were pinned behind his back as his torso was pressed against the bed. He was shocked, I should feel it.

"How did you awake so fa-?"

"Who are you and where am I?" I could hear the nevesness in his voice mixed with shock and fear. I mean seriously a girl that was unconsious with scars as deep as ever flipped a grown man without any trouble at all. You have to admit not many people are able to do that. _ 'But I'm not human now am I.' _ I shook my head pressing hardert on his for an answer.

I'm K-K-Kyouya one of the doctors in the hospital a-a-and you are in Konoha, Miss"

The man left me thier to go get this "hokage" person who apparently decides if I'm aloud to stay or not and see's if I'm an enemy or sky of some sort. I spent about an hour talking to her which was bascilly just her trying to get information about myself that I wouldn't give. I only told her my name while I was inspecting my clothes. Someone had stitched it up and washed it nicly, it looked brand new and I was bathed plus my hair was washed. I felt uncomfortable to the fact someone I'd never met bathed me but I wouldn't show it. She then decided that I would go with 'Team 7' whoever the hell that was, and they would tell her if I was acceptable or not. I found out from Kyouya that they were the people that found me. I was ment to be greatful but I would have survived even if they didn't save me but maybe that was just 'brave' talking. I was finally aloud out of the hospital where Kyouya showed me who 'Team 7' was. She waved down the street at a group of four people as two waved back and I relised they looked like the blures I'd seen befor I blacked out. They came up to us stopping any of ther "chatter" that suspisiously sounded like bickering and asked if I was alright which I replyed with a slight nod.

"Good to see your not hurt or anything." The silver haired man said. He had a mouth cloth covering one of his eyes but the visable one showed happiness as I sweat-dropped, this was thier sensei?

"Who are you anyway?!" the blonde in bright orange was loud like I escpected, plus it didn't help that whenever I looked at his jump suit it made me get a small migrane, yet I guess you could say the whisker like marks on his cheek made him look 'cute' as Starfire would have put it. I sook that thought from my head. _ 'It's over don't dewel on it.'_

"Raven" was my only reply as I looked at the group "may I know the names of those how saved me" that come out a lot more sarcastic then I first thought though it didn't look like it upset them to much. Oh well.

"Sakura Haruno" the pink haired girl said. She had a large forehead and an underdeveloped figure but her fce was pretty.

"Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage!" the loud blonde introduced himself. I faintly wondered why they would have soud bright clothing and hair if they were ninjas, I mean arn't they surpossed to be silent and deadly not loud and obnoxious.

""I'm Kakashi Hatahe." The eldest man said. _ 'He must be thier sensei."_

"Sasuke Uchiha." The dark haired boy finally spoke. His voice was pritty emotionless, kinnda like moine, he was quite attractive even if she would only admit to herself, never would she say it out loud. _'He probably has girls throwing themselves at him all the time'. _I knew because the longer my eyes lingered on him the hotter Sakuras temperture got. I had to fight to keep from rolling my eyes.

"So where do you wanna go?"


	2. Chapter 2

An Unkindness Of Ravens

Ravens P.O.V

"So where did you want to go?" Sakura's voice was back to normal as she realized my eyes no longer lingered on Sasuke.

"Any good places to eat? I haven't really eaten anything for a while." I kept my voice monotone not letting them realise how hungry I really was... 'It's been at least a week since I've eaten anything. I mean when you're on the run you don't really have time to get any quick cash.' My mind continued onto more thoughts about problems of being on the run, like showering, but luckily the hospital had tended to that while I was asleep. My thoughts train of thought derailed by the voice of Kakashi.

"Anything you prefer?" This was immediately answered with 'Ramen' (curtsey of Naruto) as I tilted my head slightly raising an eyebrow.

"What's Ramen?" Apparently Naruto thought I was joking and started laughing but eventually stopped when he realised I wasn't joining in. His jaw dropped more than I thought humanly possible. 'Kind of like that time Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing 'Stinkball' and I joined in when they accidently hit me.' I almost smiled at the memory then remembered their words before I left, the small smile turning to a grimace as I came back to the present as Naruto was having an all out tantrum about what 'they' fed me.

"I only ate vegetables and salads." I answered him quietly slightly annoyed at his antics. I turned to Kakashi watching for his reaction at the imbeciles' behaviour. Apparently they were all used to it as he turned and started walking to a slightly more populated area, Sasuke followed shaking his head muttering under his breath as for Sakura she continued to try and consol Naruto about being mature. I snorted quietly and walked after their sensei. 'Those two wouldn't know mature if it bites them both on the ass.' They reminded me or Starfire and Beast Boy. Shaking my head I walked up beside Sasuke, he seemed to tense up a bit but relaxed when he noticed I didn't do anything but look forward.

"I guess they are always like this?" I asked out of nowhere breaking the comfortable silence with my soft words. His head turned slightly over to me sneering.

"You have no idea." He sounded irritated. I don't blame him, only five minutes and I'm already sick of them and begging silently to Azar for them to be quiet. The rest of the walk was silent as I began to think, which is never good anymore. My thoughts travelled to my old eating habits.

_~FlashBack~_

I walked out into the Ops room and into the kitchen as the sun rose above the horizon giving the room a beautiful glow. I sat down at the bench as Cyborg turned on the kettle and prepared my herbal tea as well as, my favourite, waffles. As Cyborg handed me my tea Robin and Starfire came into the room as Starfire announced what a glorious day it was. I shrugged and went back to sipping my drink as Beast Boy literally dragged himself up to the bench as Cyborg placed sown the waffles. A small smile graced my lips as I said my 'Thanks' and dug into the delicious breakfast.

~The vision faded as another came into view of a slightly larger closed in room~

The room was a light tan colour, while the floor was made of wood. Candles lit the room as you don't have windows underground or light for that matter. It was filled with tables as only a few occupied them, the 'early birds'. I was always an early bird but here i had to be, being the only girl was hard. I went and grabbed a small salad from the makeshift cafeteria. I sat along just like any other day mulling over my thoughts until training would start.

_~End Of FlashBack~_

I was brought back by the smell of something and a nudge from Naruto asking if it 'wasn't the most wondrous food ever' with a dreamy look in his eye. It reminded me of Starfire and her 'pudding of friendship'. I looked over to the others who seemed to be reluctant to eat the stuff but none the less did. Looking down I noticed a bowl of noodle looking stuff and some other things and some vegetables. I poked at it then lifted a little to my mouth, It was ok nothing special.

"It's okay, not something I would recommend eating every day." 'Like Cyborgs waffles and my herbal tea... No! Stop thinking about it! It's over, it's done! No dwelling on it!' I remand scolding myself till I realised the reaction everybody had to my comment. Naruto was flabbergasted naturally as Sakura tried to calm him, Kakashi looked up briefly examining me though I could see... was that relief in his eyes? Sasuke was pretty much the same; I guess they have this stuff a lot then.

Sasuke P.O.V

'Oh thank god she doesn't like it!' I was so over eating this stuff everyday; breakfast, lunch and dinner. We needed something new and since this girl didn't like it we will. I smirked at the defeated look on Naruto's face the looked back at the girl, 'Raven was her name? Bird of death...sure fit her looks, wonder what she fights like, I mean look at the way we found her, she had to have had a few enemies and the so obviously wasn't her blood on her cloak. Maybe we can train after, she looks capable enough to do that. Which leaves another question, how is she even able to walk with the amount of damage, that wasn't actually seen, but the blood indicated it, and still be able to walk and talk fine? It makes no sense. She acts as though she's older then her age which i guess isn't that uncommon considering I'm the same. Thought her eyes... they hold sadness wisdom that only come with age, a darkness like no other and spoke of unimaginable horrors, like she had went through hell and back again, but the one thing that hooked me was the colour... purple, like Amethyst's. So mesmerising'. I shook my head and looked away from them as I felt someone's heated gaze on me I turned to Sakura to find her glaring not at me but at Raven. 'Guess she can't stand someone else being in the spotlight.' I scoffed at that quietly then turned to sensei.

"Are we still training after this?" Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment then turned to Raven suddenly asking if she was well enough. She merely nodded her head and stood, walking. I got up and followed after a look from Kakashi. He was trying to break the two idiots up and tell them that we had already left. I walked up to Raven wondering why she took off so fast.

"I don't like crowded spaces." Her voice startled me. 'How did she know what I was thinking?'

"I'm an empath and telepath, I can feel your confusion and that's what most people want to know." She spoke as though she knew it all already. 'If she could do that, what else could she do? I guess we will find out at training... We walked in silence, it was a welcome change to walking with, let's say Sakura. She wouldn't shut up or stop groping me. It seems like that with every girl around here, except Hinata who only had eyes for the dobe. Why I still have no idea...' As we walked the training ground we usually us come into view and there are some teams hanging around there. 'Oh god! It's Ino!' I shivered slightly and got myself ready for the groping that I could already feel. I felt a ghost of a hand rest on my shoulder and I looked up quickly grabbing and flipping behind the person who happened to be Raven. She didn't look frightened or surprised which was new.

"Reflex." I wasn't going to apologise, why should I. I'm a ninja it's what I'm supposed to do. She nodded her head quickly and wiggled ever so slightly against me reminding me I was still holding her. It felt weird like she was just meant to be there, not like Ino or Sakura who I could instantly tell was touching me. Another weird thing is how she fit there perfectly, like a puzzle piece. I quickly let go and looked at her puzzled why she touched me in the first place.

"You looked troubled..." her voice faded knowing what I was thinking without me having to say it out loud. Frankly I could get used to that. I shook my head a little bit wondering where that come from.

"Yeah, just thoughts of people." My eyes trailed to Ino as hers did too. She nodded silently and looked back at me.

"Let me guess, fangirls? Can't say I've ever had much trouble with them myself but I've seen what they can do. Should I be honoured I got to be that close to you without being thrown across the field or scared that one might have seen and started a group against me?" She raised an eyebrow looking at me dead in the eye almost like she was teasing me... or mocking me. No one mocks me and gets away with it. I don't care who you are. I took another step towards her and looked down as I was a few inches taller than her smirking at how close we were.

"Both." I stepped back and started walking again feeling her hesitate for a split second then walk beside me again. 'Well good to know I can get to her.' I smirked slightly but grimaced at Ino flung herself over me and i swear i saw a ghost of a smile on Ravens lips.


End file.
